Scout
Attributes & Races Abilities & Specialization Tactics PVE NOTE: Point Blank shots now have a 1 minute 30 second timer you can use it again. It now creates a very modest melee damage add that lasts for several SECONDS. I no longer use it. October 2016] Also, much of the following is old, except where I edited the text, dating October 2016 ******** Playstyle for PVE for a Scout is fairly simple. Always remember to have Invigoration pots beforehand, if you don't have a bot, then you should get some Buff Pots as well. When going into any PVE zone, Scouts are pretty tough on taking many monsters. Usually when I need to PVE, I will start off by Stealthing and close in on range to my target. Once I am within range of a Critical Shot, I will then shoot the mob. By this time, the mob should have aggro on you and should be moving in close to you. After you have used Critical Shot on the mob, you will then be able to use either Point Blank Shot or Standard shot, depending on the range of the mob. Edit - As of October 2016: Regarding the above, there are two new shots, they are Somatic and Lithic - With high dex is well above 400 - I know the arguments against above 397 - I kill red mobs within 3 or 4 steps and purple mobs boss mobs within 4 to 6 shots. Learn what mob is weak to the new shots. There is also a new shot, Bola, it will root an enemy or mob. High dex am using Dex 8 and Falcon's Eye 9 are very helpful when slaughtering mobs. Actually, I do not use Critical Shot on mobs if they are close enough together for me to shoot another mob before Critical Shot becomes active again, even if they are purple. The game code has changed a little, I no longer one shot yellow Medial Telamons or two shot orange Greater Telamons. However, I do shoot very quickly.] If the mob is in melee combat with you and you are level 50, you will be able to slam the target for 5 seconds, thus, giving you one more shot to hit the target OR it gives you 5 seconds to run away at a distance, so you can get a few more shots in. The latter being what I would suggest, as long as it is not a good distance away from groupmates. If you are solo, then by all means, kite(run away with it still aggroing) as you can, then turn around and start shooting it. If you MUST engage the target in melee, then you will need to use a Style I like to use, Reflection, this will keep a style going onto the target and damaging the target as much as possible, until your next slam. Scouts are simply known as range classes. They are meant to be at a distance, so melee is always their weakness. [ Note: I use the level 29 shield Bash, current shield spec is 29 +16 using a player crafted shield. It lasts 7 seconds instead of 5 seconds for Slam and works well for me. ] RVR: [ Edit: Mastery of Stealth now levels with you, no need to put points into it, however, you move VERY slowly with any level of stealth, including Mastery of Stealth IX. Beginning at level 30 there is now a new spell called Heightened Awareness 30 points spent in Stealth {not MoS}. You can use it anytime and lasts 20 minutes. There is no restriction on movement. It is labeled "Does not affect Assassins, Archers, or Minstrels". buff that gives you a 20% increased chance to see stealthed players, use caution when stealthed when using it, the spell you light up like a Christmas tree during the cast. Also listed under Archery is an ability called Track, it gives a 45% chance to uncover other stealth classes. - You have to be stealthed to use it, unfortunately, It also lights you up like a Christmas tree, so, you might want some friends around you when you use it. October 2016] ***** RvR can be a little tricky for a Scout. A lot of times, you'll be solo, duo'd or small man. A lot of stealth groups with 8 people are more than likely setup already and are used to the setup they have with the people. So it will be hard to really find an 8 man stealth, unless you get to know the people a little better and associate with them more and they will pick you up with them. Going on the assumptions you are in a stealth group. It is fairly easy tactics. You see a full group of visible players, don't attack. You see a full group of stealthers, you can attack away or even a 5man visible group will be sufficent enough to go down at the hands of a stealther group. While being the Scout of the group, you have many options of what to do. First, I would suggest picking someone to assist on. This will make sure the target will go down twice as fast with at least 2 scouts firing away. Secondly, I would suggest staying at a max range on visible players. If they are a melee class, they will have to run to you, to be able to attack you, thus, giving you options on what you can do, if you aren't doing much damage and your group is scattered, I would try to run away as quickly as possible and stealth up, then move yourself into an entirely different direction than the person you was hitting saw you running, this will confuse them. THAT IS ONLY IF YOU ARE SEPERATED FROM GROUP. But please, if you are in a group with other stealthers, try to stay near them. This will cut down on a lot of angry players in the group and will easily be able to control where the enemy is running to. If you are running with a full group of stealthers, it will be pretty difficult to take all of you down for a small man. But a full group of visible players will be able to get the upper hand as Scouts do have a hard time in Melee combat. If you are solo, try to stay away from big fights or try to pick off stragglers that have fallen behind groups and haven't been looped up yet. Once you get the target down, run away and restealth. Most of the time, if they haven't popped a stealth lore by this point, they won't be able to find you and will more than likely move on. Always beware though, there are 4 other stealth enemy classes that will be out looking for others as well. Realm Abilities Realm Rank 5 Ability Useful Artifacts Weapon : Fool's Bow Armor Jewelry : Shades of Mist Other Useful Items Weapons Galvorne's Perfected Bow ''' Remorseless Astral Bow of Dismay (Note: Not sure if the stats on the site have been updated for the updated Bow) '''Jewelry Mythirian Category:Scout Category:Albion Classes Category:Classes